


a guy like you

by futureschan



Category: AB6IX (Band), Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: M/M, My First Work, a bit of markhyuck, a lot of 99 liners mentionned, and also of jihoon being the worst friend, and this is 18k too long, dongpaca my parents, for the 3 jinseob shippers, hyungseob is your average cute boy, jinseob is dead, nct dream are here, no need to thank me, seventeen mentionned, the ending is lame, this has no plot im sorry, this is 18k of woojin being whipped, this is like the biggest crossover ever, when i say a lot i REALLY mean it, woojin is shy and what about it, woong and jaehwan are here for 1 second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 20:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20432099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futureschan/pseuds/futureschan
Summary: park woojin knows he has the biggest crush on ahn hyungseob. basically everyone knows about it.or: cliché au where highschooler slash dancer woojin is shy around hyungseob and believes that he is only hyungseob’s friend  when it’s obvious that hyungseob likes him back





	a guy like you

**Author's Note:**

> \- SJJSDJJDJJF THIS IS CRINGY PLEASE DON'T READ IT  
\- ALSO THIS IS UNBETA READ I'M SORRY  
\- i know little to nothing about south korea's school system, neither do i know about america's so i just wrote what i wanted to write  
\- english is my third (or second?) language so i'm sorry if some sentences don't seem correct, really sorry !!  
\- i miss jinseob, i hope they are still friends  
\- also, still waiting for hyungseob x euiwoong proper debut, maybe with the other yuehua trainees  
\- stream valkyrie and twilight by oneus
> 
> have fun reading!! <3

  
park woojin knows he has the biggest crush on ahn hyungseob.

actually, park woojin doesn't get how people _can not_ have a crush on ahn hyungseob.

unfortunately, they are not friends, despite having literally the same friends; jihoon, chan, haknyeon and mark. jihoon, his bestfriend, tells him everyday that he is too shy, because hyungseob is the epitome of the social kid. the latter is pratically friend with everyone.

everyone but park woojin.

woojin can't even talk to girls (and he is _gay_), let alone ahn hyungseob. it took him a year to be close to jihoon and haknyeon, and two to chan and mark. so how can he be friend with hyungseob, his crush?

it's not like it's hyungseob's fault. the poor guy has tried to have small conversations with him but woojin is always tense next to him so hyungseob just stopped trying. woojin thinks he hates him now.

his four friends always scold him for being a coward, telling him that his crush on hyungseob is so obvious that he should tell him anyways. they are almost surprised the whole school don't know about this stupid crush of his.

ahn hyungseob is cute and handsome. his big eyes are always so bright. his black hair looks so fluffy. his smile is gorgeous. and his voice, oh god, his voice! woojin can listen to him talking for hours. but they are not friends so woojin is fine with just replaying the snaps of hyungseob that jihoon sends him.

the best thing about ahn hyungseob is that he is smaller than woojin, not too much but enough for woojin wanting to hold him tight in his arms. their height gap is perfect.

the most painful thing is that they live close to each other so they take the same bus. it's cool because jihoon is with them but his stop is the first one so when it's only the two of them, things get awkward. hyungseob sit next to him (jihoon told him that woojin doesn't like when a stranger sit next to him, that fucker) but they don't talk, obviously.

they also share the same dance class. chan is here too, thank god. hyungseob isn't the best dancer and he gets help from everyone. woojin always stays in the corner, slaying every movements the professor gives them. chan mostly stays with him; they have been friends since middle school so they are pretty close now. but chan gets sick easily and, being one of the best dancers (not to say the best, no seriously, woojin is in awe everytime chan dances), he can excuse himself from classes.

park woojin is shy and only has four friends - and he doesn't even know how he and mark became friends. park woojin is shy but he doesn't like being alone. ahn hyungseob is kind and, when chan isn't here, he sticks by woojin. park woojin is shy so when hyungseob is with him, he messes up the choreography so bad it's humiliating.

woojin, hyungseob and haknyeon were in the same class in their first year of high school. jihoon, mark and chan were in a different class, living their best life while woojin was alone, way too scared to approach a classmate. especially because they all have seemed so close to each other and woojin has felt left out.

haknyeon was his table neighbor so they talked a little bit, even though haknyeon has always seemed bored by woojin's presence, or woojin in general. but seeing haknyeon trying, woojin's three friends have quickly became friends with him so woojin and haknyeon became friends too, despite woojin taking two years for it.

they are now in their senior year. once again, none of his friends are in his class but he doesn't really care anymore; he still sees them during lunch or outside school, and he can focus on his studies more, having no one to bother him.

there is that girl who woojin thinks she likes him a little bit too much. she always tries to talk to him and he answers with little smiles, not wanting to upset her. her name is sohye and she is cute but she is _not_ ahn hyungseob.

what a shame. if he wasn't too engrossed by hyungseob's smile, he could have given that girl a chance.

suddenly, he imagines himself holding hands with hyungseob. he blushes at the thought, unconsciously hitting jihoon on the arm and gigglind.

"what the fuck man?" if woojin has learned something over the years; never bother jihoon when he is playing with his phone. "are you thinking about hyungseob again?"

they are at woojin's a friday night. they have had a long week, and woojin only wanted to sleep but jihoon is annoying and insisted to come to his house. good thing the others are busy so they couldn't come too. having jihoon is tiring enough.

"you still have that crush on the poor boy? it's been, what? seven years?"

woojin still doesn't get why im youngmin live with him. he is annoying and treats woojin like a baby. he swears he acts more like a mother than woojin's own mom. it's not because their parents are friends, not because woojin's family moved to seoul and not because youngmin's college is in seoul that he _has to_ live with him, in the same house.

youngmin knows way too much about his crush on hyungseob. he was the first one woojin has told to about hyungseob. woojin regrets telling him everything, he was only fifteen when he has discovered that dating hyungseob would be nice. he is now seventeen and he still thinks the same, except he is sure there is no chance.

"only three years, thank you very much," jihoon laughs bitterly, rolling his eyes. "do you have a problem, park jihoon?"

jihoon _finally_ looks up from his phone. "three years too much, park woojin"

"he is right," the oldest sits on the couch with them. he highfives jihoon and woojin wants to throw them away. he is in his house but he doesn't feel safe with them around.

the worst that can happen is that his parents suddenly take interest in the conversation, right?

or that hyungseob, all of a sudden, breaks the front door and screams _haha i don't like you back, you loser._

woojin stops listening to the others two giving him advices when they are not even dating someone themselves. the irony is thick, woojin thinks.

he dreams of hyungseob with bunny ears. it's weird but not as weird as him having cat ears. woojin doesn't even like cats (mark has stopped talking to him for two weeks when he heard that) but bunny hyungseob and cat woojin look good together.

park woojin is clumsy and he fell from the stairs. so when he enters school with a few bruises on his face, his friends are worried. hyungseob is here too but he is ignoring the mess around him. woojin tries not to be sad. "don't worry guys, it's not because of youngmin hyung"

haknyeon pushes him. "we know youngmin hyung wouldn't even hurt a butterfly"

hyungseob takes something out of his bag and approaches woojin with a big smile. _does he hate me so much that me being hurt has him smiling brightly like that?_ woojin can't help but panicks.

but ahn hyungseob is kind, maybe the kindest person on this planet, and he shows woojin plasters for kids.

these are cats and bunnies plasters and woojin wants to cry. it reminds him of his dream. he blushes (jihoon and chan see his blush and smirk like the little fuckers they are).

"i know it's childish and you may not like them and it will definitely not heal you but they are cute so..." they stare at each other for a solid five seconds, the only thing that could be heard being haknyeon's long sigh.

"are you saying woojin would look cute with these?"

if anyone ever asks him, woojin and mark's friendship has ended today.

hyungseob's smile grows even bigger. "everyone look cute with kids plasters, right?"

yeah, _fuck you_ mark lee.

ahn hyungseob is just too kind and that was his way of saying that woojin is ugly and will never be cute. that's nothing, woojin has already accepted the truth. ahn hyungseob is an angel and park woojin is trash.

woojin spends the rest of the day with a plaster on his left cheek and another one on his nose. he will never takes them off because hyungseob was the one putting them. he can still feel the contact of hyungseob's fingers against his skin.

("oh my god," chan says the next morning when woojin steps in the dance studio.

"huh?"

"i don't even know why i am your friend. you are a gross coward. i hate you so much"

"what?" woojin doesn't understand why chan sounds so disgusted right now.

"please, remove these stupid plasters before hyungseob comes in"

woojin touches his face and notes that the plasters are still there. he laughs like a little girl and chan rolls his eyes.)

only in a alternative universe sohye would confess to woojin. that alternative universe is real. woojin doesn't know if it is because of his now dyed red hair. youngmin's boyfriend, kim donghyun, was the one who suggested it, giving the best pros of having red hair.

donghyun has said that red is one of hyungseob's favorite colors. and why does donghyun know who hyungseob is (youngmin is dead), let alone what is his favorite colors.

woojin isn't close to donghyun. they have only seen each other thrice. donghyun is kind, yes, but he is as annoying as youngmin and jihoon are. to be honest, woojin found everyone, minus hyungseob, annoying.

donghyun has insisted to put makeup on woojin and the result is not that bad, he has red hair that contrast well with his tanned skin, reddish lips and light pink eyeshadow. woojin doesn't think he is attractive but maybe, perhaps, he is not very ugly today.

his friends laugh when they see him but he doesn't think this is funny. he doesn't even know why he let donghyun make his face like that. he hates him. he hates everyone. he hates the whole world.

at lunch, haknyeon shoves his phone in front of woojin's face. a kakaotalk conversation with _seobie_ is open. "don't ask. read"

im not eating lunch with u guys sorry haha, euiwoong's taking me to mcdonalds - 10:27AM

btwwwwwww!!! u saw woojin?? - _10:27AM_

ofc yeah u guys are bffs - _10:28AM_

anyways he looks great with red hair - _10:28AM_

should i tell him that?? jihoon told me the guy has no self confidence :( - _10:28AM_

and u guys laughed when he showed up THATS MEAN - _10:28AM_

but i think he hates me so....... - _10:29AM_

JU HAKNYEON HELP ME - _10:42AM_

"i'm not going to answer him for you information"

woojin ignores haknyeon and look at his three others friends, mark maybe being the only one interested. "why does he think i hate him?" he is met with bored eyes. "what?"

"maybe because you ignore him all the time?" jihoon stands up and yells, not bothered by the fact that everyone is now looking at their table. good thing hyungseob is not here.

"sorry," mark apologizes for jihoon's behavior.

"i'm just shy, leave me alo-"

chan yells too and a freshman shushes him. "why does yerim just messaged me that yoojung told her that mina told her that yeonjun told her that joochan told him that lucas told him that yuqi told him that sohye confessed to you this morning?"

ok so maybe woojin just forgot that this confession happened. he was too busy thinking about his recent looks and _literally_ ahn hyungseob. he doesn't even know who all that people are.

his friends look at him with big eyes, all surprised that someone might actually like park woojin. the boring park woojin. the too-shy park woojin. the not-funny park woojin. the opposite-of-ahn-hyungseob park woojin (haknyeon was the one telling him that and it hurts).

so woojin has tried to reject nicely the girl. it has worked; she has only smiled, a sad smile but it was better than nothing, and said that she hoped they would still be friends. woojin didn't know they were friends, honestly, just like he also doesn't know if youngmin and he are friends. it's confusing.

but woojin still feels bad. sohye didn't deserve to be rejected; she is way too pretty, adorable, nice and she is not too small for woojin. he secretly hopes that she goes out with seo changbin instead, one of their classmates with who she is close. or like, more close than she is with woojin.

"why didn't you say yes? at least one date"

"he is gay, remember? and he has like the biggest hopeless crush on ahn hyungseob, in case you have forgotten"

"woojin is heartless, i can't believe he rejected the most perfect girl of the school"

"but can y'all really see him dating someone? that'd be weird"

"true"

jihoon, haknyeon, chan and mark are talking about him like he isn't here.

"okay but i didn't know straight people really existed," suddenly says jihoon, after two minutes of silence because woojin has told them to shut up.

chan hits him on the arm. "i'm dating yerim, dickhead. and mark is the biggest het ever"

they all start to fight, mark telling them that he is, in fact, bisexual and has a crush on a junior named donghyuck. woojin wants new friends. maybe youngmin and donghyun can be his new friends, even though youngmin considers himself as his big brother.

(later, he meets hyungseob in the hallway, the older on his way to his physical education class (no, woojin doesn't know his timetable by heart). hyungseob smiles when he sees him, "red hair suits you so much!"

woojin smiles awkwardly and hopes it looks attractive in the other's eyes. "thank you," he answers shyly and hyungseob taps his shoulder.

it looks like he is never going to wash his right shoulder.)

woojin has come to the conclusion that hyungseob doesn't hate him. sometimes, he helps hyungseob with difficult dance movements and hyungseob always thanks him by buying him banana milk. woojin doesn't have the heart to tell him that he is allergic to bananas (which sucks but jihoon doesn't mind as he loves bananas).

everyone senses that they are closer now and it makes both of them really happy, even their friends are happy for them. they even jokes that hyungseob likes him back. but it will never happen. if hyungseob can have all the people in the world, why whould he choose woojin?

there is those friends of hyungseob, lee euiwoong, a sophomore who is friend with lee daehwi, another sophomore, who woojin has seen once when they all hang out to the arcades (they were eight high school students so they were extra loud).

apparently, daehwi didn't shut up about woojin to hyungseob. he has even asked for his number but hyungseob didn't have it. woojin didn't want daehwi to have his number but it was a great excuse to have hyungseob's so he just gave it anyways.

he talks with hyungseob through messages sometimes and it kind of bothers him that he texts daehwi more than he texts hyungseob. one day, youngmin has even said that he thought daehwi was his new crush. so now woojin is scared that daehwi likes him.

he knows he shouldn't think like that because nobody will ever like him and because daehwi is a good kid, even youngmin and donghyun loves him without seeing him once (they apparently have his snapchat). but then he thinks of sohye and, yes, anyone can have a crush on him. anyone _but_ ahn hyungseob, it seems.

everything is fine until hyungseob himself says that woojin and daehwi would look cute together.

woojin hates that he worries more about his non existent love life than school or his family (actually, his thirteen years old sister yerim annoys him so he doesn't worry about her). it's been three years since he developped that stupid crush on hyungseob and they have only been friends for two weeks. also, he will never see daehwi as his lover; first, he is too young for woojin and second, the latter suspects him to like that freshman, samuel. daehwi has told him over messages that samuel is the best dancer ever and that he has great abs (woojin has stopped the conversation after the word abs was said).

however, what if daehwi really has a crush on woojin?

"you think too much," yerim, not his sister but kim yerim, says. she is pratically sitting on chan's laps. woojin is currently third wheeling. at first, it was supposed to be only he and chan but then yerim appeared and chan's in love and woojin didn't want to be alone.

come to think about it, it's better to be alone than to witness these two being adorably gross together.

woojin doesn't know much about yerim but chan is his bestfriend so he has the right to say that they are couple goal. chan confessed so easily and yerim accepted his feelings without any hesitation. so now, it's been a year and a half since they are together.

even jihoon says they are couple goal, even though he is a total anti-heterosexual.

life is so unfair, woojin thinks. why is chan's dating life way better than his? and why is woojin _woojin_? if he was mark, for example, he is sure hyungseob would have wanted to date him.

"hello? earth to woojinie?"

woojin grimaces. "don't call me woojinie," he hits chan, making the latter fake cry and whine to his girlfriend. "i was just thinking while you two were ignoring me"

"about you know who? the h-word," yerim laughs, and woojin hopes she doesn't who the _h-word_ is referring to.

is chan's special talent to be annoying? because he is the best at it. he and jihoon should seriously consider participating in a who's-the-most-annoying competition. haknyeon too. maybe not mark, he is kind sometimes. and youngmin should definitely do it too.

"are you that dense?" woojin glares at his friend. "h-word is hyungseobie"

"oh my god i knew already!" he stands up, not failing to hit chan once again. he isn't that dense. he wasn't even dense in the first place. "yerim, i'm so sorry you have to date that stupid guy. anyways, i'm going. bye," he bows to the girl only, feeling dramatic all of a sudden. then he leaves, after showing his middle finger to chan.

he ignores yerim's _what does hyungseob have?_ and decides to text daehwi once he is home. it's better to talk to the younger than to stay with youngmin in the living room (and why is donghyun here? he will make sure to have a talk with his parents). plus, her sister invited her friend over so he doesn't want to feel lonely.

turns out daehwi is hanging out at hyungseob's with euiwoong. it amazes woojin how hyungseob has a lot of friends, especially younger ones. it proves woojin and hyungsoeb are total opposites. you know the person who says with their whole chest that they hate people a year and more younger than them? the person is woojin. and woojin was born in november. woojin is a hypocrite.

they facetime and woojin tries not to be happy about the fact that he can see a glimpse of hyungseob's room. he can already see himself lying on hyungseob's bed while the other is just sitting next to him, softly stroking his red hair.

"hyung? woojin hyung?"

ok, maybe he is dreaming a little too much. they are friends but does hyungseob consider woojin as his friend too? does hyungseob even remember his name? does hyungseob refers him as jihoon's bestfriend? does hyungseob even talks about him sometimes?

"earth to woojin hyung?"

there is a sense of déjà-vu. hopefully, daehwi is not as annoying as chan and doesn't know he is, again, thinking about hyungseob.

"what do you want," his voice is deeper than usual and daehwi just oooh's him, pretending to fangirl about woojin's deep voice. euiwoong tries to imitate him (and it works a little). hyungseob can not be seen on the screen but woojin hears him laughing loudly.

he smiles, because hyungseob's laugh is music to his hears.

"i was talking but you weren't even listening!"

"nobody listens to you, daehwi"

thank you lee euiwoong, woojin thinks.

"nooo that's mean. don't worry, daehwi, i always listen to you," hyungseob says.

yeah, lee euiwoong, that's mean, woojin corrects himself.

oh god, isn't he a little bit too whipped?

"so how's been your day, hyung?" woojin thanks euiwoong from distracting him to listen to hyungseob and daehwi throwing each other pick up lines.

he hums and the others go silent, hyungseob sitting next to euiwoong. "good, i guess. i went out to eat ice cream with chan but yerim was here too so i was just third wheeling. i got bored so i left and started texting daehwi"

"good to know i am the last choice"

they all ignore daehwi's comment. "i hate third wheeling too," hyungseob sighs. "even when my friends aren't dating, i feel like i'm third wheeling," he pouts.

euiwoong grimaces and woojin wants to yell or cry. or maybe do both. it is illegal to be that cute.

"especially when daehwi talks about-" hyungseob is cut by daehwi's scream. euiwoong has an unimpressed look and hyungseob looks at the younger with big eyes.

_especially when daehwi talks about you, woojin. actually, you two would make a cute couple_. woojin is afraid it was what hyungseob was going to say.

"bae jinyoung," euiwoong blurts out and daehwi screams once again.

"oh thanks god," woojin whispers and it go unnoticed by the others three. "wait, i thought you liked that samuel kid"

"and i thought you liked seonho!" it's confusing. woojin is confused. hyungseob and euiwoong are also confused.

"what!? they are my bestfriends, it's disgusting! uh.. not because they are boys! i just see them as my brothers!"

"so why did you scream when i said jinyoung?"

"because i imagined me dating jinyoung and it's a scary thought!" one thing woojin realizes; daehwi doesn't talk, he TALKS. seriously, when is that kid _not_ yelling? "woongie, do you really not know who i like?"

the youngest start arguing. the phone falls and woojin is met with the ceiling. suddenly, hyungseob appears and apologizes for the noise. woojin can't really hear him, the thought of daehwi liking him is still here.

he hangs up two minutes later when he hears his parents are home. the call wasn't even interessant anymore. daehwi and euiwoong were still fighting and hyungseob was trying to calm them so he wasn't paying attention to the poor woojin.

(at two in the morning, he receives a message from daehwi. it's weird the younger still isn't sleeping, knowing how much he thinks sleep time is precious.

why do u think i liked samuel smh - _2:04AM_

its like i tell u that i think u like seobie hyung - _2:05AM_

hahahaha gOOD NIGHT hyung !! - _2:05AM_

woojin doesn't _hahahaha_ like daehwi and spends the whole night thinking about daehwi pratically saying that he and hyungseob don't look good together. fuck his life.)

woojin thinks he is cursed.

when he finally escapes from chan talking about his girlfriend, he finds mark in the hallway talking to another boy. woojin hopes it isn't the guy mark has a crush on but seeing his friend's red face, he knows. then, he enters jihoon's empty classroom (only a few girls are here, who looks at woojin with raised eyebrows, and jihoon sitting alone in the back), but jihoon is ignoring him, watching a drama on his phone.

there is suddenly a kiss scene and jihoon giggles quietly. woojin is annoyed. thankfully, haknyeon enters too (this is also his classroom) and when woojin thought he will finally have someone to talk to, and not about love, haknyeon says he's met a cute guy on his way here, choi san or whatever.

is the whole world against him? is it his punishment for not asking hyungseob out? even his little sister has got herself a whole boyfriend! it does not please him saying his sister who is only thirteen years old has a better love life than him (as a good big brother, he promises himself to break the guy's nose if he ever hurts yerim).

he remembers what hyungseob has said the other day on facetime. woojin totally understands him now; his friends, except chan, aren't dating anyone, and jihoon is literally only _watching_ a drama, but it feels like woojin is third wheeling.

he leaves the room, not wanting to hear about how choi san is cute. he meets mark once again, who is now alone and it's the best thing that could have ever happened in his shitty morning.

"why do you seem so happy to see me?" mark asks him when woojin, who is not fond of skinships, clings to his arm.

"i was looking for you. where were you?"

mark blushes and woojin mentally curses. he isn't ready to hear about another cute guy. "with a sophomore, his name is zhong chenle"

"wait, i thought your crush's name was dong... dong what?"

"lee donghyuck"

"do you have two crushes now?" mark looks at him with big eyes. "what's wrong?"

"oh god, i'll never have a crush on chenle! he is too young, and like an annoying little brother to me. our moms are friends, that's all. he is friend with donghyuck, though, so-"

"okay, thank you mark, i don't care anymore"

woojin should definitly change friends and not stick with these dumb guys in love anymore. he is not, he _likes_ hyungseob, that's not the same thing. and he doesn't talk about him all the damn time.

(surprisingly, several days after, he meets lee donghyuck for the first time at lunch, and he notices donghyuck's hands are intertwined with mark's. he smiles bitterly; he is happy for his friend but donghyuck manages to be more annoying than jihoon and chan combined (he makes fun of woojin's busan accent), and...

"see, coward mark isn't a coward anymore and confessed to his crush. maybe coward woojin should do the same"

rectification; haknyeon manages to be more annoying than jihoon, chan and donghyuck combined.)

park woojin finds everyone annoying, it's not new. euiwoong is too, especially since that little guy has found out that he liked hyungseob. he doesn't even know how euiwoong has found out. maybe he is too obvious? maybe his friends told him? so many options and woojin doesn't like any of them.

and if euiwoong knows, daehwi knows too. yerim (not his sister but she knows too) also knows because chan can't keep his mouth shut. even weirder, sohye knows. at this rate, woojin is sure the whole school knows.

one day, youngmin comes to the high school with him because he has no classes, his boyfriend isn't here and his friends (woong and sewoon) somehow doesn't want to see him (woojin understands them).

youngmin is happy because he will finally see who is the boy that have woojin's whole heart in his hands. woojin isn't as happy as his hyung is. youngmin will embarass him for sure. youngmin is like an embarassing mother and nobody needs to know stories about young park woojin.

even if he doesn't wanna admit it, woojin wishes donghyun was with them. woojin's friends would have been to engrossed by donghyun's beauty that they wouldn't heard youngmin talking about six-years-old-woojin sticking a pencil in his ear because he thought it was going to come out on the other side.

because woojin has no luck at all, the first person they meet is ahn hyungseob. the latter quickly hugs woojin, who is still used to hyungseob's affection, and asks him if he has spent a good night.

youngmin clears his throat and hyungseob realizes that woojin was not alone. "oh, hello"

here we go, woojin thinks, crying on the inside.

"hyung, this is hyungseob. hyungseob, this is youngmin, a hyung who lives with us. he is from busan like me"

hyungseob genuinely smiles, youngmin smirks and woojin wants to disappear.

"hyungseob? nice to meet you. i've actually heard a lot about you"

before hyungseob can say something, woojin pushes youngmin towards the main entrance, looking at hyungseob with apologetic eyes. "i'm sorry seob, youngmin hyung is dying to meet jihoon"

"i know who jihoon is," youngmin protests.

"did i say jihoon? i meant mark. yeah, you are dying to meet mark, right hyung?"

and youngmin has _already_ met mark so before he can anything like that to hyungseob, woojin yells. this is sudden, people are giving him looks but he doesn't care; he would do anything if it means youngmin not embarassing him in front of his crush.

"he is cute," youngmin says when hyungseob is out of sight.

woojin ignores him. "are you even allowed to be here?"

"hyung!" and suddenly, a body is throwing itself to youngmin. it's haknyeon. these two are close. woojin doesn't want to know how and when they became that close.

behind haknyeon is mark. youngmin and mark tightly hugs each other. the three of them start to catch time and laugh like they is no tomorrow. woojin's phone buzzes; a message from hyungseob.

they look pretty close for people meeting for the first time - _7:53AM_

mark and youngmin i mean - _7:53AM_

if woojin wanted to disappear, he now want to die. hyungseob knows he lied to him. he feels so bad. hyungseob would never want to see him again. he ruined his slim chance with his crush.

he turns and catches hyungseob's eyes, who is like fourty feet away. to his surprise, he smiles brightly, waving his phone. hyungseob then focuses on his phone, typing something on it. woojin's phone buzzes once again.

what whas ur hyung going to say? - _7:54AM_

do u really talk abt me ?? uWU woojinie thats CUTE - _7:54AM_

so maybe hyungseob is not mad.

we need to talk HAHA u gonna tell me what u told youngmin :D - _7:54AM_

ok, hyungseob is definitely not mad but woojin doesn't know if talking to him is better.

fuck youngmin for existing. fuck youngmin and mark for being close. fuck donghyun for not being here. fuck woong and sewoon for not wanting to hang out with youngmin. fuck everyone.

("i'm thinking about having blond hair, what do you think?"

woojin and hyungseob are sharing a chocolate milkshake in a milkshake shop. it seems intimate. woojin is feeling awkward and tries not to show it. they are here because hyungseob wanted to know what youngmin knows about him. but hyungseob is just talking about wanting to dye his hair for the first time. it's better that way.

woojin thinks hard. to be honest, hyungseob would look good in any hair color. he hopes it doesn't sound too biased and whipped. "uh, it's cool? i'm sure blond hair will suit you. i can even dye my hair blond too if you want," he jokes.

but hyungseob doesn't joke. "oh my god!"

that's how woojin and hyungseob became the only boys in the school to have blond hair. actually, woojin's hair are more white but he doesn't care, he and hyungseob match and it's enough to make him happy.)

park woojin is shy and super awkward when talking to people he doesn't know. it's annoying to be that shy but he can't help it. the only moment he is feeling confident is when he dances and is on stage.

jihoon suggests he confesses to hyungseob while dancing. woojin thinks it's ridiculous. he also thinks all his friends are idiots because they all agree with jihoon.

he will definitely not embarass himself and charm hyungseob with a dance. no, it's embarassing only thinking about it.

because they are both blond now, they are as close as never. even daehwi has told him that hyungseob doesn't hang out with he and euiwoong anymore. woojin is sad for the younger but happy for him. he didn't know having the same hair will make hyungseob like him more.

woojin doesn't know if he is supposed to know that hyungseob a file of pictures of them named _ujinie & seobie ^^_ in his phone but he knows anyways. the only bad picture is the one where there is chan between them, making an ugly face, picture taken just after dance class so they are all covered in sweat.

he doesn't want to have high hopes but there is a slim chance that hyungseob might like him back. hyungseob likes skinships. no, sorry. he _loves_ skinships _so much._ woojin doesn't like skinships but lets hyungseob cling to his arm, have his hand around woojin's waist and rest his head on woojin's shoulder when the squad are having lunch in the park.

hyungseob also likes to touch his hair. when they are next to each other, there is not a moment where hyungseob isn't stroking his hair. he says that woojin's hair are soft to touch. he sometimes says that he misses and wants to touch his now gone red hair. so if you think that woojin will dye his hair red once again to please hyungseob, you are totally right. he will wait till hyungseob is tired of having blond hair.

"so party at mines this evening!" jihoon suddenly announces.

they (read: woojin, hyungseob, jihoon, mark, haknyeon and chan) are at the convenience store, all searching for something to eat. they choose to have ramen because they are kinda broke since their parents didn't want to give them money, saying they should stay at the cafeteria. ramen never disappoints anyways.

"wait, i was not aware that we will hang out at jihoon's"

"me too, seob, don't worry," haknyeon snorts.

"because my dad just texted me that i will have the whole house for myself the whole week end," and yes, he has his phone in his right hand, the messages app open.

"if there's no alcohol, i'm in"

woojin swears his crush is the most adorable person on this planet. he turns to hyungseob, not surprised that he is like super close to him, their shoulders almost touching. "we are all seventeen, jihoon's parents will take the bottles with them because they don't trust their son"

"i'm eighteen in a month, thank you very much," chan says, proud to be the oldest in their group of friends.

"why won't they trust me!" jihoon yells. they are kicked out from the convenience store because they are too loud. maybe if they weren't five loud ass high school students, they would still be in the sore.

haknyeon sighs because he couldn't buy something to drink. he makes sure to don't talk to jihoon for the rest of the lunch.

apparently hyungseob is on a diet and woojin doesn't understand him. hyungseob is far away from being a little overweight and even has a great body. so when hyungseob's stomach growls quietly, woojin is the only one to hear and he passes his cup of spicy ramen to hyungseob.

"i have plans with donghyuck," mark says.

haknyeon groans. "if the squad isn't complete, it's boring"

chan sighs. "he has a boyfie and he forgets about his homies"

woojin grimaces because donghyuck still scares him. the junior is a threat to everyone, killing someone with his mouth only. he even likes to mock mark so much it's scary.

"do we sleep at yours?" hyungseob asks jihoon while the rest is arguing with mark. the latter says he can come around nine.

a smirk is thrown at woojin's way. woojin doesn't like what jihoon is thinking. hates jihoon with all his heart.

the night was fun. they ate a ton of pizza and fruits (for hyungseob's sake), played a lot of video games (mario kart and mario maker on the switch were the best), and they moved everything in the living room in order to have a dance battle. surprisingly, they are all good dancers, the final being obviously between woojin and chan. haknyeon votes for chan, hyungseob for woojin, and jihoon, like the little fucker he is, just said that he was tired and that they should go to sleep.

so there they are now. standing in the middle in jihoon's bedroom while the house owner is looking for blankets and pillows. "so my bed is big enough, and i have a small couch over there, for chan because he is small," a_ fuck you_ from chan is heard and everyone giggles.

"we are all small though. you, chan, hyungseob are the same height. haknyeon and i are only one centimeter taller. woojin is the tallest," mark says, earning a quick hug by woojin who likes when someone says that he is tall.

"did i ask, lee minhyung?" jihoon glares at mark. "anyways. so chan will take the couch. who wants to take the bed? i can leave it to you guys. and the rest will sleep on the floor"

"i kinda want the bed," everyone agrees for hyungseob sleeping on the bed.

jihoon looks at woojin. "okay and woojin sleeps on the bed too"

"i didn't say anything"

"no, i know you hate sleeping on the floor," only hyungseob is unaware of the smirks jihoon send to woojin. chan laughs quietly, already sitting on the couch. "let me be a good friend to you. you will take the bed with _hyungseob_," woojin cringes. even though he likes the idea (god, he is blushing), he wonders if hyungseob is okay with sleeping on the same bed as him.

that's why he didn't expect to see hyungseob smiling brightly. "that's cool! i will change into pajamas, bye," and when hyungseob is out of sight, woojin is met with vicious eyes.

"remember that we are here too so don't do anything with seob"

"i hate you all so much"

the thing is that jihoon didn't tell them that bed is big for one person but not big enough for two people. woojin's shoulders touch hyungseob's and he can feel the other moving his feet. they sometimes touch too and it makes woojin blushes so hard. it's the most intimate he has ever been with his crush.

he is sweating, like literally. he can hear his own loud breath and hyungseob's little snores. even the others are already sleeping, when it has only been twenty minutes since they all went to bed. but he understands; it's four in the morning, they are all pretty wasted.

still, woojin can't sleep. hyungseob is so close but so far away at the same time. if he wasn't a stupid coward, hyungseob could have been sleeping in his arms while their legs are intertwined. and in the morning, he would have woke up to hyungseob's relaxing sleeping face, because he knows the older always wakes late.

but woojin knows hyungseob will never like him back so that's why he says nothing. they are friends, that's enough, really, he loves being friend with hyungseob. he doesn't even know if hyungseob likes boys or what. he is too shy to ask him, and it would be suspicious.

"woojin?"

he hears someone call his name. he doesn't know who, maybe haknyeon because the latter is a light sleeper and woojin's thoughts are loud. they are too loud that it gives him a headache.

"woojinie?" it's definitely not haknyeon. first, haknyeon hates using cute nicknames (and woojin hates being called _woojinie_). second, only one person calls him like that. "are you okay?"

he turns and is met with hyungseob's worried eyes. their faces are close, as closer as never, their noses are almost touching. the other lightly stands up and leans on his arm, eyes never leaving woojin's.

"are you crying?" he says softly, as if woojin is a little baby. woojin touches his cheeks and realizes that he is, indeed, crying. it's embarassing, crying in front of you crush, especially for something _that_ stupid and when you have that cold-hearted-guy vibe.

something he doesn't expect; hyungseob falls on the bed and hugs him. he can't help but smile. he hugs him back, not letting that rare chance go away. he hugs him so tightly that he wonders if hyungseob still feels his body.

"do you wanna talk? i'm a great listener," hyungseob suggests. woojin wishes he could talk to him. when woojin doesn't answer, hyungseob pats his back and head, escapes from his arms, then takes his hand. "let's go find something to eat in the kitchen. i'm sure jihoon won't mind"

woojin is somehow thankful because he doesn't want the others to find that he was crying, hyungseob knowing it is enough already.

jihoon's house is like woojin's second house so he finds what he wants (snickers) very quickly, and hyungseob struggles to find fruits. "woojinie, help me," he nearly cries because woojin is just watching him struggling while eating the snickers. "it's too dark, i can't see"

suddenly, the lights are on, thanks to woojin. hyungseob finally finds bananas, to which woojin grimaces because, remember, he is allergic.

they don't know why but they sit on the floor, woojin's back resting on the fridge. hyungseok looks at him, still worried, and if he was someone else, woojin would be annoyed. "my offer to talk is still here," though, woojin doesn't want to talk about his feelings for hyungseob, especially with the one involved.

"thanks, seobie," hyungseob's eyes are now wide open. "what?"

"that's the first time you call me _seobie_!"

"you are being ridiculous"

hyungseob suddenly gets closer and woojin gulps, knowing hyungseob saw it, because the older slightly smirks. woojin doesn't really know if it's a smirk or just a smile. still, it is scary.

even more scary, hyungseob kisses his cheek. woojin freezes.

"please never be sad again, it doesn't suit you. also, don't forget that i like you"

the little fucker (read: hyungseob. woojin told himself to never call hyungseob like that but now his mind won't cooperate right now) helps woojin to stand up and they return to bed in silence. hyungseob is asleep the second he is lying on the bed, and woojin wonders if it's better to sleep on the floor than on the bed with hyungseob.

woojin definitely doesn't get a second of sleep.

("what does it mean when your friend kiss your cheek and tell that they like you?"

"hyungseob did what now!?" jihoon yells. thankfully, youngmin is too busy listening something on his phone that he didn't hear jihoon.

"why do you assume it's about hyungseob and me?"

"he said he liked you! the boy is whipped! i don't understand what he sees in you but go for it!"

the next minute, the _memes only_ groupchat (hyungseob isn't in it) is filled with congratulations messages, as if woojin is already dating hyungseob. he quickly shuts them up, glares at jihoon who is smiling proudly at him, and throws him out of his house. youngmin frowns but doesn't question him; he is facetiming donghyun.)

it turns out hyungseob doesn't like him back. the boy just loves everyone and doesn't forget to tell them that. woojin has never noticed but when he does, it is so obvious that the only thing hyungseob says is _i love you (insert-name)_. it is a bit disappointing that he only said that to woojin once, when nobody was around (not that woojin wants everyone to know that hyungseob loves him) and it wasn't even an _i love you_ but an_ i like you_. disappointing.

it's clears that he is hyungseob's least favorite friend. still, hyungseob hang out more with him than the others. woojin thinks it's because he pities him.

like right now, they are on the way to pick up hyungseob's little brother from kindergarten. woojin only knows that hyungseob is the second oldest of four kids, and he doesn't envy him; having yerim is exhausting enough, and the thought of having two more siblings scares him.

hyungseob tells him his family's story. "my dad married two women. the first one is my hyung's mother. he is twenty one so i doesn't see him often. then my dad had three kids with my mother. jihyun, she is thirteen," just like yerim, woojin thinks, maybe they know each other. "jaehyun, my favorite, he is five and is very cute, you'll see! and me, ahn hyungseob, the best!"

"i have only a little sister, and she annoys me so much, especially since she got a boyfriend." seeing the other's curious eyes, he continues. "she says i'm a failure, because i haven't got a boyfriend yet"

"boyfriend?"

oh my god, woojin didn't think that hyungseob could be a homophobic. he doesn't look like one, but never judge a book by its cover. "hum, does it make you uncomfortable?"

hyungseob laughs. "woojin, half of my friends are gay, of course i doesn't mind. and i'm actually bi"

"oh.. good," he says awkwardly, not letting the thought that he has more rivals makes him sad. at first, girls were his only rivals, because he thought that hyungseob was straight, but now, everybody is his rival.

"i'm sorry if i seem like i'm uncomfortable. but you do know that i'm bestfriend with daehwi, who is like the biggest gay on this planet, right?" hyungseob mocks him.

woojin ignores him. "so.. do you have someone in mind? like someone you like?" he is curious. he doesn't know if asking is the best thing to do but he is so curious. and he is ready to have his heart broken.

"no? i mean i don't know? i think people are cool and handsome and cute and literally good at everything and they are my friends so it's a plus, but i don't know if i like them"

"i see," no, woojin doesn't. but woojin understands that hyungseob, indeed, likes someone. he tries not to be jealous.

all of his friends fit the description. chan, haknyeon, mark, euiwoong and daehwi (yes, he considers the last two as his friends) are all cool, handsome, cute, good at everything and are hyungseob's friends. jihoon is the only one woojin doesn't fear. because who would have a crush on park jihoon? that's ridiculous.

haknyeon tells him later that he also fit the description. woojin doesn't believe him; he's everything but cool, handsome and cute.

ahn hyunseob is good with kids, it's a fact. and woojin tries not to think about how hyungseob would be great with their kids.

hyungseob knows how to act around kids, while woojin is all awkward. he silently watches hyungseob being surrounded by kids, and secretly screams for help when a little girl who doesn't even reach his waist, tugs on his school's jacket.

he looks at the girl and does what he thinks is a smile but she suddenly begins to cry and he panicks. kids are pain and he doesn't understand why hyungseob looks so happy when twelve kids are touching his face and talking to him. on the other hand, woojin looks like he will cry with that girl if she continues to cry.

"why is your boyfriend crying, seobie hyung?"

the two students ignore the fact that a little boy thought they were dating. hyungseob turns, with difficulty because a kid is sitting on his lap, and tries not to laugh when he sees woojin's pained expression, a good fifteen foot behind him.

the teacher calls all the kids so hyungseob walks to woojin. "you should have told me you are not good with kids," he says while he taps the girl's head, making her instantly calm down, and shows her the teacher who is waving at her.

when they are alone, and before hyungseob's brother disturbs them, woojin looks at hyungseob with wavery eyes. "i hate kids, seob-ah," the latter laughs once again. "don't expect me to be your brother's new bestfriend"

fortunately, jaehyun is the total opposite of hyungseob; calm and shy. he is just like woojin. don't get him wrong, hyungseob is a cute loud person and not a kid. it makes all the difference. jaehyun is also cute. and even if it's cringy (for woojin), he is between woojin and hyungseob, holding both of their hands.

"hyung?" hyungseob answers with a _hm?_ while woojin glares at people who are looking at them with disgust. even if it's awkward for him, he will not let people look at them like that, thinking that hyungseob and he are disgusting. because it really looks like they are dating and- "is this mister your boyfriend? taetae told me that"

hyungseob gasps and woojin gulps. they catch each other's eyes and woojin is sure that he is blushing so hard right now. hyungseob just smiles and _wow_, woojin falls harder for the older.

"no, we are friends"

yikes. woojin cries on the inside.

"really good friends"

if hyungseob adds that woojin is like a brother to him, he doesn't know what he will do.

"it's sad," woojin doesn't want to say that the kid is an intellectual but he is; it's so sad that they are not dating._ so sad_. "this hyung really seems to like you"

does this kid have a death wish?

"look, he is blushing, it means everything!" the kid stops holding woojin's hand, instead pointing at his red face. woojin wants to hide forever.

"hey, jae, stop. you are embarassing him," hyungseob scolds his little brother. he then looks at woojin with apologetic eyes. he confirms that woojin's face is really red but doesn't say anything about that. he doesn't want to embarass his friend more. "sorry, woojinie"

said woojinie doesn't think that hyungseob calling him by that nickname is solving everything. in fact, it makes him more embarassed, sad and in love. no, he isn't in love but you understand.

the rest of the walk is filled by jaehyun telling them (or more like telling hyungseob) about his day and how taetae is the bestest of bestfriends. woojin just stays silent till they are in front of hyungseob's big house.

"i guess it's my cue to leave," he says, hoping that hyungseob won't tell him to come inside. he just wants to come home and annoys youngmin with his sad rant about his ruined love life.

hyungseob smiles. "right," he does sound like he is upset. woojin feels bad. "see you tomorrow, woojinie. thanks for accepting to pick up jaehyunie with me, i swear i won't ask you anymore, now that i know that you hates kids"

"no, it was cool anyways, don't worry"

"and don't think about what jaehyunie said too much. i guess he is tired of me complaining about not having a girlfriend or boyfriend, even if he's only five," woojin frowns, not expecting his crush telling him that. "uh. forget what i just said. bye!"

(lee daehwi is annoying, especially when he is screaming in woojin's ears at eight in the morning about ahn hyungseob. "hyung! you are the only he's asked to pick up his brother with him! he's never asked neither euiwoong or me!"

woojin's deskmate, jung wooyoung, who woojin doesn't even talk to, thinks the conversation is interessant and that he should participate too. "who?"

"ahn hyungseob," daehwi answers when woojin was about to say no one.

"oh yeah, i've talked to him a little bit, he is kind. you should definitely ask him out, park"

"do i even know you?" woojin deadpans. he doesn't want to sound rude but he has never talked to wooyoung, yet the latter thinks he knows better about his love life than him.)

it all changes when the park parents tell their kids that they are not going to be home for two weeks because it's their twenty anniversary. woojin and yerim are more than happy to hear that but their mood dramatically change when they are told that they will definitely not going to be alone in their house. they say that yerim is too young and that woojin is a _boy_.

this reason does not make any sense but woojin soon realizes that he can't cook to save a life and will die before their parents come back because he physically and mentally can't deal with yerim for two entire weeks.

"why do you have to leave for so long then?" is what yerim ask because she is annoyed. woojin, for once, agrees with her.

"we haven't done anything since woojin is born," yerim glares at her brother, as if it's all woojin's fault. "we make up time, sweetie. now, call your friends and ask if you can live with them for two weeks. we will pay for your food and all"

jihoon is woojin's bestfriend but woojin doesn't want to see jihoon at home and at school, no. "where's youngmin hyung when we need him," he mutters under his breath. youngmin is not here for a month because he has got an intership in jeju island.

"i guess i can ask sungmin," yerim says while shruging. but woojin is having none of it; he's not going to let his little sister stays at her boyfriend's for twoo weeks. that's way too dangerous. and he doubts their parents are okay with that.

"you will stay with your brother, yerim," the man of the family says and woojin nods. "where he is going, you follow"

the girl pouts. "you are making it like i'm his dog"

"aren't you though?"

"shut up!"

"kids, calm down. and no cursing in this household"

woojin doesn't know who he can ask. it's a no for jihoon. chan can't because his cousins, lee jihoon and lee seokmin, are at his. there is mark but donghyuck is always hanging out at his place and he definitely doesn't want to third wheel.. he likes haknyeon but the other snores loudly and likes to annoy woojin. and he doesn't know daehwi and euiwoong enough. the only left person is...

"so i have this friend who lives in a big ass house," he ignores his parents' bad stares at his words. "he is very cool, he also has a sister the same age as yerim so it's a plus. his name's hyungseob"

the adults seem okay with the proposition. they trust their son's friends.

so here they are, woojin also holding his sister's bags while she is talking to hyungseob's parents. they already loves her and act as if woojin isn't here and praying for hyungseob to come back home as soon as possible.

it gets all awkward when hyungseob's sister opens the front door. she smirks at woojin (he doesn't know why) but then frowns when she sees yerim, and yerim glares back. woojin puts two and two together and- oh my god, they hate each other.

"park yerim"

"ahn jihyun"

woojin feels the tension. the adults seem not to feel it, call it a day and leave the room, and woojin cries in the inside.

right. because he can't take the arguing anymore, he screams, not shy in front of jihyun; she is a thirteen years old girl after all, he has nothing to be scared about. plus, she is from hyungseob's family so he needs to befriend his future sister-in-law.

he frowns. future sister-in-law? the boy has hopes.

jihyun seems shocked by woojin's scream while yerim looks unimpressed. she is used to his weird behavior at home, a behavior only her, his parents, youngmin and jihoon have seen and experienced.

"please, shut up," to his surprise, jihyun takes a step back and gives him a big grin. he isn't surprised when yerim throws him the middle finger. he gives her one as well. you see, siblings love. "when is your brother coming home? i'm tired to listening to you two having a baby fight"

"what baby fight!?"

he ignores his sister and looks at jihyun, who is looking at the door.

"i don't know. my bus passed in front of your school. i saw him, he seemed like he was waiting for someone"

oh shit.

they agreed that hyungseob would wait for him and they would walk to hyungseob's together, but woojin forgot that he had his bags to take so he went straight to his house and maybe he has forgotten to tell hyungseob. well, he feels bad now.

just then, hyungseob is here with a sad face. woojin runs to him and gives the biggest hug he can give him. this is a _i'm sorry_ hug. "i'm so sorry seobie! i'm the worst! please, don't talk to me ever again!"

he literally hears hyungseob smile. he is so whipped that he cries thinking about hyungseob smiling. or maybe he is crying because he hasn't seen hyungseob for the whole day. or maybe he is too tired. he opts for the third option.

"it's nothing woojinie. you are here now, and that's what matters"

ahn hyungseob is too nice.

when woojin is drying his hair while hyungseob is making snacks for a sudden movie night, yerim appears, jihyun just behind her. the two are smirking. woojin doesn't want to know why the two girls aren't trying to kill each other. he might have an idea.

"so, hyungseob, hm?"

woojin pretends he didn't hear her because the hair dryer is on. but jihyun unplugs it and woojin makes a mental note to tell hyungseob that her sister is as annoying as yerim.

"what," he says with a deep voice, trying to scare the girls.

it does not work. "oh please, park woojin. i heard you talking to youngmin oppa about a boy you like and now i know that the boy is hyungseob"

"what," he doesn't know what to say. there is nothing to say. he just wants them to leave so he can finish drying his hair.

"you let him call you _woojinie_. come on! we even had a thirty minutes intervention at home once because you didn't want us to call you like that. said it's cringy and gross but you get all shy when hyungseob says it"

"i'm... naturally shy. i don't know what you mean"

she turns to jihyun with a big sigh. "you see what i live with everyday? i'm exhausted"

"i understand"

"what," he says because what is the point of this whole thing? he watches as the girls leave while laughing their asses off. he frowns.

he sends a quick message to the _memes only_ groupchat, asking his friends if he is being too obvious with his crush on the most adorable person on this planet (read: ahn hyungseob). he really asks them like that. mark only sends two laughing emojis back like the fake straight he is, chan answers that he doesn't deserve hyungseob, jihoon sends a selfie and haknyeon leaves him on read.

they are useless friends. so he chooses to ask euiwoong and daehwi instead. wrong move because daehwi sends twenty keysmash messages and euiwoong tells him that hyungseob likes spongebob. they really are useless friends.

hyungseob ends up falling asleep in the middle of the third movie. it is almost three in the morning but woojin isn't sleepy at all. he stops the movie playing on the computer then looks at the mattress on the floor. it's hyungseob's bed for the two weeks (he has insisted to sleep here to give woojin confort, to the latter's disappointment).

too bad hyungseob is already sleeping on the bed, right? and woojin doesn't want to sleep on the floor. too bad. he is going to sleep with hyungseob. he giggles quietly, as if the night at jihoon's never happened.

he puts the computer away and turns off the light before tucking himself into the sheets. he doesn't notice that he is making a lot of noises because when he turns, he sees that hyungseob has his eyes half-opens, half-closes.

he is cute.

"woojinie?"

very cute.

"yeah?" he literally chokes on his own saliva because hyungseob has a cute sleepy voice and he realizes that he is, indeed, in love with the boy. he blushes at the thought but still looks at the other, his heart beating the fastest since he was born.

they look at each other without saying anything. hyungseob seems fully awake now. woojin wants to kiss him so bad but it will definitely ruin their friendship. and he is lucky enough to be one of hyungseob's friends.

"woojinie"

"yeah," they repeat themselves and it makes hyungseob smile.

everything seems so intimate. maybe because it's late and dark outside, and they are literally sharing the same bed, only a few inches apart.

"is it okay if i don't sleep on the floor and sleep here instead?" woojin isn't dumb so he fully understands what hyungseobs meant by that. his heart misses a beat. though, he doesn't answer but smiles. hyungseob's smile grows way bigger. "good night then, woojinie"

woojin doesn't know what to think about that little interaction.

when he is sure that hyungseob is asleep, he takes his phone and is already on the groupchat. he ignores the two hundreds messages that have been send when he was watching movies.

**(WOOJIN)** how do u know when some1 likes u????? - _2:52AM_

**(WOOJIN)** asking to chan n mark btw bc jihoon n haknyeon suck - _2:52AM_

**(JIHOON)** if anyone sucks between us, it's definitely u, park woojin - _2:55AM_

and with that, another selfie of jihoon doing fingersgun is sent.

**(HAKNYEON)** do u really think he likes u? - _2:56AM_

**(JIHOON)** dssjjjsdjjsdjjds -_ 2:56AM_

**(WOOJIN)** i didnt say it was abt hyungseob - _2:56AM_

**(HAKNYEON)** me neither - _2:56AM_

**(CHAN)** when they kiss ur cheek n tell u "i like u please don't cry" - _2:57AM_

**(MARK)** hyuckie told me he liked me while punching me so i dont know really know, sorry, good luck with seob tho - _2:57AM_

**(WOOJIN)** i hate yall - _2:58AM_

(the rest of the two weeks is filled with jihyun's smirks, yerim's annoying comments about how hyungseob is cute and woojin is ugly, and woojin hugging hyungseob while sleeping because the older is always cold.

"i met woojin's boyfie!" yerim says once they are home. their parents want to know all the details and soon, they are on a skype call with youngmin, telling him everything.

woojin thinks he was born in the wrong family.)

woojin's family moved to seoul when he was in sixth grade, where he met jihoon. the latter was all over him but it literally took a year for woojin to be friend with him, considering how shy he is. but now, they are bestfriends and know everything about the other.

so when jihoon bursts out into the bathroom when woojin has just finished showering, woojin isn't surprised or doesn't scream. they have already seen each other naked several times so they both don't care anymore. plus, woojin likes his body.

still, thankfully, he is only half naked, because he doesn't trust jihoon with a phone in his hands and only god knows what he will do; maybe take a picture and send it to their friends. worst, to hyungseob.

"is that my phone?" he asks when he looks closer.

"hyungseobie called," jihoon grins when woojin frowns. he forgot that he named hyungsoeb like that in his phone. "i answered and it seems like this isn't seob, but a certain jaejae asking for his brother's boyfriend"

oh, god.

did i mention that jaehyun absolutely loves woojin? even hyungseob is jealous. and no need to say that the kid still thinks that woojin and hyungseob are dating. it didn't help that during the two weeks of the parks living at the ahns, the two were always together and hyungseob adores skinship.

why is the kid even calling him?

"anyways, i talked to him a little bit," woojin doesn't like where this is going. "and apparently hyungseob was in front of the mirror, saying things along the lines of _hey woojin, my cousin and her girlfriend invited me to do ice skating with them but i don't want to third wheel and i thought that it'd be cool with you, y'know_," jihoon says with a voice too high to be hyungseob's.

woojin doesn't want to trust them. this is a bad plan. he doesn't even know hyungseob's cousin, let alone the girlfriend. and why would hyungseob ask woojin when he has others friends and know woojin is uncomfortable around strangers.

or else-

"maybe he wants it to a double date, because then i don't know why he is praticing, it makes no sense," jihoon says what woojin has in mind. woojin blushes, jihoon sees it and snorts. "you're a loser. anyways, say yes when he will ask you out"

"it won't be a double date!"

"keep telling yourself that," jihoon has already closed the door, and woojin catches a glimpse of youngmin walking by.

four hours later, his phone buzzes and woojin is met with two messages from hyungseob. jihoon, next to him, won't stop smiling and tells youngmin and yerim why he is smiling. woojin wants to kill him. he doesn't understand why everyone likes jihoon.

hi woojinie!! i'm gonna do ice skating with my cousin and her gf tmr and she said to bring someone, so if u want to tag along, feel free to come :D - _23:43PM_

sorry, its a bit late to ask but she just invited me now - _23:43PM_

"he is a coward. i can't believe this," jihoon complains. woojin wants to agree but he knows that if he was in hyungseob's shoes, he would have done the same.

what hyungseob doesn't know is that woojin is shit and can't do ice skating to save a life. "finally something i am better than you at," hyungseob laughs and it makes woojin laughs too, even though he just fell to the ground. hyungseob helps him stand up and hands him the helmet back.

woojin has had enough though and is tired so he steps out of the ring. hyungseob follows him but stays in.

it has been thirty minutes since they are here. hyungseob arrived first and was skating like a pro when woojin walked in. it is ironic how hyungseob is so good at ice skating but lacks a bit in dancing. or maybe woojin doesn't know anything about this sport, but he swears hyungseob is shining, moving so effortlessly on the ice.

hyungseob tells him that this is is favorite sport and learned when he was five, just like woojin with dancing. "create me a routine please," he jokes but woojin really starts dancing and hyungseob tries to follow. "the- what- you can't expect me to do b-boy and a spin here! i'm not that good!"

"why," woojin pouts for the first time in his life. he can almost hear jihoon, haknyeon and chan laughs at him.

hyungseob doesn't say anything more, looking at woojin with big eyes. woojin frowns, silently asking him what's wrong. "you are cute, woojinie," he says before disappearing, leaving him for skating.

woojin chokes on his own saliva. hyungseob can't just say that and leave!

just then, a hand find its way to his shoulder. he turns and is met with two girls, who are probably hyungseob's cousin and her girlfriend. he has already seen them at school, especially the one looking like a duck.

oh my god, that sounds rude. he hopes she didn't hear his thoughts.

he suddenly remembers; she is good friend to one of his classmates, sihyeon. hyungseob also is friend with her, but it's not suprising, hyungseob is friend with everyones.

"hi? i'm yena and this is yuri. i assume you are seob's friend because i saw you two talking," her voice is all soft, just like hyungseob's and maybe they look a bit alike. very a bit but he can see that they are from the same family.

yuri greets him too. she is two years younger than them and she mentions daehwi once because they are from the same class. woojin thinks the world is small.

the two girls join hyungseob to greet him and woojin watches them from afar. hyungseob looks so happy talking to his cousin and he wonders if hyungseob looks the same when he is with him.

they all skate till woojin's legs are giving up, which is like an hour and a half later. they decide to go grab ice cream, yena's idea. because the girl can't live without ice cream even if it is freezing outside.

hyungseob and woojin are sit next to each other and often swap ice cream, because woojin likes chocolate too and hyungseob also likes lemon. they don't notice yena and yuri looking at them with smirks (why is everyone smirking in woojin's life?).

this is when hyungseob removes ice cream from the corner of woojin's lips and they smile so brightly that yena finally says something. "so are you two dating or what?" yuri is quiet but nods furiously.

"huh?

"excuse me?" woojin and hyungseob says at the same time. they look at each other before looking back at the girls.

yena raises an eyebrown. "ok, seems like you are not. but you should consider it"

"yena-yah!" hyungseob yells, blushing hard. woojin thinks he is the same. "why is everyone saying we are dating, it's annoying"

_wow._

oh, wow.

woojin didn't think it would hurt that much. he now has the confirmation that hyungseob hates the thoughts of dating woojin. it's fine. they can stay friends anyways. he is already thinking about telling it to youngmin and donghyun, who always listen to him unlike his shitty friends.

"sorry," yuri says, seeming really sorry, but yena just shrugs.

woojin doesn't know what daehwi is doing at his house, sitting between youngmin and donghyun. where are even his parents? it's like they are never home.

"so you are saying seobie hyung called you cute but then said it's disgusting dating you?"

this doesn't sound right. "ok, maybe he didn't say it like that but you get it," the three boys look at him with curious eyes. "he says it's annoying when people assume we are dating"

"yeah i understand why he said that," donghyun interfers. woojin sighs. donghyun is always right and is ready to throw woojin under a bus. "it's like people assuming their sexuality, it must be pretty annoying. and imagine you are good friend with someone and everyone tells you that you would look great with that person"

woojin frowns; he doesn't want to be hyungseob's good friend.

youngmin thinks his participation in the conversation is needed. "just like you and jihoon, for example"

donghyun ignores his boyfriend. they all ignore youngmin. "or maybe. i don't know. you like him-"

"love," corrects daehwi.

"you must be annoyed too, but also happy urgh, because you don't want everything to be ruined. like this, hyungseob might discover you have feelings for him. and you don't want him to know you like him because of people saying you two are dating, but because you will confess, right? maybe it's the same thing for him"

"what," woojin deadpans, not really understanding.

"what he is trying to say,' daehwi says, too enthusiastic for woojin's liking. "is that you should confess! maybe tomorrow when you first see him, or when you will have a cute and romantic confession. or maybe you should kiss him on accident then say that it wasn't really an incident because you love him and that you would like kissing him again"

daehwi continues with multiple ways of woojin confessing to hyungseob while donghyun shakes his head, whispering that it wasn't what he was _trying_ to say. youngmin is almost sleeping, not helping woojin, and the latter falls on the floor. everyone is useless when it comes to the hyungseob case.

("jinseob," mark says suddenly while the four friends are having lunch, not very earting because they are all on their phone. hyungseob isn't here because he is sick.

"what the fuck is a jinseob"

"woojin and hyungseob!" mark says proudly, like the two are his sons. "their couple name"

chan nods. "it sounds cool"

"what is woojin and i's couple name?" woojin glares at jihoon. "platonic couple name, of course," he corrects, feeling woojin's cold stare on him, but he smirks.

however, they look at mark, who seems to be their new couple name creator. "2park"

"that's ridiculous," woojin says.)

it's two in the morning and hyungseob is spamming woojin's phone with pictures of their hangout at the amusement park with youngmin, donghyun, a friend of them named woong and daehwi. it was donghyun's idea, because he was sad that he has never met the famous crush. woojin was against that idea but when daehwi told hyungseob about it, the latter was so enthusiastic to hang out with them.

it was weird. it felt like woojin was with his little brother (daehwi), his parents (youngmin and donghyun) and his uncle he has never met (woong) and his boyfriend (hyungseob, let the boy dream) was meeting his family. really weird.

daehwi made them ride the ferris wheel together, telling them that he, woong and the couple were going to buy some snacks. hyungseob bought it and woojin just rolled his eyes, bitter but somehow happy to spend some time alone with hyungseob. being the little shit he is, he pretended to be scared of heights so hyungseob held him the entire ride.

because woong doesn't know them well, he said that they look like a couple. woojin was ready to throw everyone under the rollercoaster while hyungseob just politely smiled. youngmin ugly laughed and almost chocked on his candyfloss, donghyun sent apologetic smile to them but mouthed confess to woojin and daehwi said_ i know right_.

hyungseob ended up exchanging his number with the three oldest and promised to see them soon because the three are, indeed, quite the trio. woojin now likes woong more than the others three. he even hugged him and grinned at youngmin's offended expression. hyungseob even said something along the lines of _you don't even hug me too, woojinie_, and it made everyone laugh, except for woojin who was blushing.

woojin smiles at the pictures that are sent to him. his favorite is a selfie of hyungseob being the cutest bean ever and doing a peace sign with woojin in the background, trying to kill daehwi. there is also a video where hyungseob doesn't appear because he is the one filming; daehwi is yelling at hyungseob to take the picture faster (no one knew it was actually a video), donghyun is just smiling brightly at the camera, woong doesn't care at all and eat his candyfloss and woojin is annoying youngmin by poking his nose.

suddenly, hyungseob calls his name so he looks at the camera. woojin frowns, stops the video and zooms to his face. apart from being very unattractive with the wind showing his forehead, he sees that he is literally looking at hyungseob with love eyes. it is almost scary.

he opens an internet tab and googles _how to unlike someone because you look too in love and you don't want them to find out because it might ruin your friendship with them_. he clicks on the first link and gasps when he only sees a picture of jihoon smiling and showing his middle finger and a small text saying: _just confess already, park fucking woojin_.

after rubbing his eyes, he notices that he was imagining things and the site is, in fact, not what he just saw, and he sighs. but there is a lot a things written and he is too tired to read the whole article.

never mind, he will just have to deal with his feelings, as if this whole jinseob case (as his friends now like to call it) is something new. no, it's been three years, he knows how to control his stupid feelings.

he sends a message to hyungseob, realizing he has left the other on read, and calls it a day but hyungseob answers way too quickly. there is a _jihyun put makeup on me, tell me what you think_ with a photo attached. woojin is afraid to see it. he has already seen jihyun's makeup skills and is afraid hyungseob will look too good.

he is not wrong. he doesn't know if it likes more that way because hyungseob is absolutely stunning and it broke woojin's fragile heart. this is so unfair. how can hyungseob look great at ten in the evening and with a poor lighting while woojin, even in his good days, isn't as handsome.

life is so unfair and woojin has a crush on an angel.

he tells hyungseob that he looks good (he doesn't want to sound desesperate) and sends a picture back, just half of his face but he is smiling and we can see his snaggletooth, knowing hyungseob loves his snaggletooth. he grins when hyungseob texts back an _omg_. this is worth it.

they bid each other goodnight and make sure that the other is going to school the next day.

woojin is happy to find out (big up to joo haknyeon) that he is hyungseob's wallpaper. it may be nothing for some people but woojin thinks this is progress.

"can you imagine? he went from _i hate you_ to _you're my wallpaper_," he says to no one in particular.

chan sighs. "hear me out. first, i don't care. second, he never hated you but thought you hated him because you never talked to him so stop acting like the victime here"

mark and yerim, next to him, make a noise to show woojin that they agree with chan. this isn't fair. of course yerim will agree, chan is her boyfriend, and mark is his bestfriend.

thinking about it, he imagines his others friends, his sister, his parents, youngmin and donghyun (even woong, yena and yuri) agreeing with chan. it gives him a headache. he was born in the wrong family, country. is it too late to change his name to jonathan and fly to texas?

just then, the main concerned of woojin's thoughts appears and waves to them. he is alone and probably wants to hang out with them. but when woojin looks around him, mark, chan and yerim are not here anymore. he curses them and runs to hyungseob who suddenly looks sad.

they will pay for making the great ahn hyungseob sad.

"don't worry, seob," he says, patting his friend's shoulder. "the little fucker texted mark to have lunch with him and chan and yerim went to do whatever gross things couples do"

"you mean making out?" woojin nods and it makes hyungseob laugh. "thank you to be the only single one with me, so we are two suffering!"

"there are jihoon and haknyeon too," when hyungseob frowns, he frowns too. "no?"

"i'm pretty sure haknyeon is dating choi san and jihoon is flirting with jung wooyoung"

he feels betrayed. "what the fuck! wooyoung is my classmate, how can he not tell me that!"

"sorry," hyungseob doesn't sound sorry though. maybe woojin is overreacting. "want me to buy you ramen to calm you?"

"please"

(woojin runs to youngmin's bedroom, not bothering to even knock, and screams, ignoring the protests of the figure on the bed.

"hyung, do you think that if i dye my hair black, he will dye it black too so we can still match?"

"what the-"

"i'm talking about hyungseob!"

youngmin shrugs. "it won't hurt to try"

"uwu"

"did you just say uwu outloud?" the older sighs. "goodnight, woojin, don't forget to close the door and take a shower, thanks")

ahn hyungseob is the best friend woojin could have ever asked for.

there is a dance competition in a week and the dancers of the school are screaming. if they are all close, friends during dance class, they are now men on a mission and are ready to win the competition no matter what.

woojin, despite being your typical shy kid, has decided to participate because he in, indeed, a great dancer and isn't going to miss that chance. but, oh boy, he struggles to make a choreography. usually, he is great, the professor even taught them woojin's choreography once (no one knew it was woojin's except for chan).

speaking of lee chan, the little fucker is the opposite of woojin; calm, relaxed and sure that he will win. and he has reasons to be, he is really talented. woojin is somehow jealous. he wishes he had chan's confidence. and, even if they are bestfriends, woojin didn't ask him to do a duo, despite fully knowing that chan wouldn't have refused. he is just too much of a coward.

here's come ahn hyungseob.

hyungseob doesn't participate because he thinks he still lacks to be part of the competition. hsi friends think it's bullshit because they are a few people doing it and they are way worse dancers than hyungseob. also, he said that there is no chance he will against woojin, or chan, or even students below their grade, such as lee jeno and park jisung.

"this isn't all about win," haknyeon said. haknyeon is a good dancer too but can't participate because he hurt his legs and is forbidden to dance for a month. there is also jihoon but he is just too lazy to do something (woojin still can't understand). "this is about experience and enjoying the moment, seob"

hyungseob pouted and woojin thought it was his clue to pass his arm around his shoulders.

"chan would definitely cry if he doesn't win though. woojin would stay quiet and neutral. that's cool. be like woojin," a french fries found its way to jihoon's face.

so hyungseob stays with woojin everytimes the younger is praticing. he offers him strawberry milks, now knowing that woojin is allergic to bananas ("why didn't you tell me sooner!"), always has a bottle of water next to him, runs to woojin when the latter falls on the ground and whines about not being good enough. he always encourages him and wipes off the sweat from his face with a towel.

hyungseob even proclaims himself as woojin's #1 fan. it makes woojin smile and the others disgusted. he tells woojin that he wants him to win, which offend chan but they both ignore him. chan tells them that his cousins, seokmin and jihoon, and their ten friends will be here so he will definitely win. woojin is kind of scared because kwon soonyoung, a dancer, that is from seoul's best dance school, became their substitue for two weeks (and woojin kind of admires him), is one of the friends. if chan is friend with kwon soonyoung, woojin is screwed.

"he told me that you were his favorite when he was here anyways," chan said to make him feel better. except, it doesn't. it adds more pressure! imagine if soonyoung hates his performance so much that woojin is forbidden to enter the school!

hyungseob steps in the practice room, an apple in his hand for woojin. "still thinking about that soonyoung hyung?" they are alone, if not for the three girls stretching in the back. thank god, they are okay with stretching to woojin's music.

"no," he accepts the apple with a small smile. hyungseob pats his back and sit next to him, humming to the song that woojin has chosen for the competition.

"sorry i'm late though, i was helping a classmate for the homework"

"it's more than okay. you stay with me every minutes of your life even if you clearly don't have to. daehwi texted me that he doesn't see you anymore and he kinda hates for that"

hyungseob laughs. "that's because you are my favorite!" he says while pinching his cheek. woojin slightly blushes and hopes that the girls aren't cooing at them.

suddenly, hyungseobs stands up and reach out for woojin's hand to help him stand up too. he claps once, raise the music volume and then motions to woojin to show him his choreography.

nonetheless, woojin is almost finished with the dance; he just has to choreography thirty more seconds. everytime he is about to abandon and claims that he is the worst dancer ever, he thinks of beating chan and it gives him motivation. he said that to jihoon who told chan and the latter just laughed. they are not enemies so it's all good.

when woojin makes weird movements to make hyungseob laugh and make him understand that this is all he has, the older stops the music and cheer loudly, and the girls claps too to be polite.

"you know, woojinie," said woojin raises an eyebrow, kind of scared that hyungseob will tell you that his choreography is shit. "your facial expressions are everything, i swear. it makes the whole performance more amazing"

woojin doesn't try to hide his blush. he is still awkward when receiving compliments. "thank you, seobie," then he thinks. "oh my god! chan is the best at facial expressions!"

hyungseob laughs. "you really want to win, huh?"

"actually. i don't care if i'm somewhere in the last places, just to beat chan is enough for me," hyungseob hits him on the arm and soon, woojin continue to practice and teach hyungseob some movements when the older asks him to.

the day of the competition, woojin is a total mess. he literally woke up from his nap only two hours before his turn, to which his teacher doesn't forget to scold him for two minutes because dancers are supposed to be here an hour before the competition starts.

it feels uncomfortable to have makeup on his face. this time, it isn't just eyeshadow and lipstick, but also face powder and everything that comes with. waiting for his turn, he sits between youngmin and donghyun, holding their hands (this is embarassing but he is too nervous to be embarassed). daehwi and euiwoong are in the back of the room but daehwi is very loud it seems he is screaming in woojin's ears. especially when it's kim samuel's turn.

does daehwi really has a crush on the kid? scientists ask themselves the same question.

he spots hyungseob, yerim and jihyun in the middle of the front row. he cringes. also, he doesn't know how hyungseob convinced his sister to come but he doesn't mind; jihyun grew on him (even if she's annoying too) when he lived two week with them.

as expected, chan is amazing and woojin kind of regrets for not asking to do a duo with him, even if chan would have overshadowed him. but now, the expectations are high and he knows that the audience is wondering if anyone can be better than chan. (read: go check lee chan's dance cover of _five in the morning_)

five minutes later, chan quietly searchs a seat in the audience and is cheered by his twelve friends who are behind woojin. because they are no available seats, he has to sit in someone's laps. someone who has black hair and looks at chan with proud eyes and ruffles his hair (the name is seungcheol, chan tells him later).

chan calls for woojin. "there are choi yoojung and na jaemin left, then it's your turn, babe," woojin cringes at the pet name buts nods.

he lets go of youngmin and donghyun's hands, receives a quick hug from youngmin and starts to walk towards the backstage. when he walks past chan, they do their weird handshake and he bows to soonyoung, shyly fist-bumping him. he ignores his parents', who are standing in the back next to chan's mom, embarassing cheers for him when they see him heading to the backstage.

he smiles to yoojung who is about to go on the stage. he doesn't know much about her; she is friend with hyungseob and jihoon. he then goes to stand next jaemin who he knows nothing about at all except that he is bestfriend with mark's devil boyfriend. they catch each other's eyes and smile. woojin is kind of happy not to be as shy as he was before; he now can smile and have a small talk with strangers!

his phone buzzes; a message from chan where he complains about jihoon and haknyeon not being here when he was dancing. woojin sighs. if his _best fucking friend_ park jihoon isn't here for _his_ performance, he will revok his bestfriend card and will give it to mark instead because mark is kind, unlike some people.

wait.

he turns to jaemin. "uh, excuse me?" jaemin answers with an enthusiastic _yeah_. "have you seen mark here? i didn't see him in the audience," when the junior shakes his head, he sighs once again. "thanks"

he opens his chat with _lee mj chanson_:

**(WOOJIN)** ig our three bestfriends wont show up for neither of us - _18:58PM_

**(WOOJIN)** hyungseob is now the only friend we can trust - _18:58PM_

**(CHAN)** excuse u but i have others friends mister ujin - _18:59PM_

**(CHAN)** also, i dont wanna be friend with seob the same way u wanna be his friend - _19:00PM_

woojin thinks chan is a pain in the ass and when he raises his head from his phone, he sees that jaemin isn't here anymore and yoojung is drinking a full bottle of water. he feels bad because he didn't get to say some comforting words to jaemin before the latter goes on stage.

**(CHAN)** y arent u fuckers here - _19:00PM_

**(CHAN)** u missed me but i wont let u little bitches miss park woojin - _19:01PM_

**(JIHOON)** why should i come see woojin when seob will film everything and post it online 4834 times - _19:02PM_

**(WOOJIN)** fuck u jihoon - _19:02PM_

**(HAKNYEON)** sry i'm tired but u guys know i support u from my bed right? -_ 19:02PM_

woojin snorts at haknyeon's message.

**(MARK)** wdym i'm here!!!! ill never miss my little guy park jisung performing!! - _19:03PM_

**(WOOJIN)** thank you mark it means a lot - _19:03PM_

**(CHAN)** i love my friends -_ 19:03PM_

someone grabs his phone annd he gulps when he sees that it is his professor who is glaring at him. "so you show up late and decide to be on your phone when it's your turn?" indeed, jaemin is here, sweating but here, coming from the small stage where woojin _should_ already be on. he blames it on his friends from texting too much and not showing up.

suddenly, he is feeling nervous. he hopes that all the people he knows left the room so they aren't here to see him embarassing himself in front of everyone. it's also his first time performing in front of two thousands and probably more people. it's intimidating.

someone from the audience yells his name, followed by loud cheers and he laughs, recognizing the voice as hyungseob's and the cheers as daehwi's. his teacher laughs with him when puts a reconforting hand on his shoulder.

"you are definitely going to rock it and blow everyone's mind, do you understand?" woojin yells as the man smiles. "you are one of my best dancers, you won't disappoint me, your family, your friends, don't forget that"

he takes a deep breath and gestures to the guy that he can play the music (read: imagine woojin dancing to _get ugly_ alone). the first notes are heard in the room so he steps on the stage, throws a quick glance to the audience before he starts dancing.

it feels weird. the movements are coming without him thinking about it. he knows he is smiling brightly, so bright that he thinks his snaggletooth is shining. he also smirks when he nails a movement he couldn't do perfectly when he was practicing with hyungseob.

he catches his mom's eyes and thinks he will cry while dancing when she gives him a thumbs up. then he spots mark bopping his head to the music, with donghyuck next to him, seeming in awe by his performance (maybe woojin could start to like the little demon). then he sees euiwoong and daehwi clapping and yelling his name. there is also chan who is just smiling but it's enough to make him happy. last but not least, he sees hyungseob holding, above his head, his phone which can be read park woojin with a heart.

it feels weird but it also feels good. so good. he could get used to it.

the song is finished. he is breathing loudly as he arranges his messy hair. everyone claps and he smiles proudly. he decides not to spare hyungseob glance because he knows hyungseob will run to the stage to hug him so it's better he ignore him chanting his name. he bows to the crowd, thanks them even though only the front row can hear him, then quickly exits the stage.

what he doesn't expect is to see youngmin and donghyun waiting for him in the backstage. it's youngmin who hugs him first, because woojin is like the little brother he has never had. "sixteen years since i've met you and this is the first time i'm proud of you"

"youngmin! this is not what you were supposed to say! come on, we practiced," donghyun scolds as woojin quietly laughs. "sorry, woojin, he prepared a speech but i guess you were too cool that he forgot it. excuse his clumsy words"

woojin accepts donghyun's hug too. "thank you, hyung." why is youngmin crying? why does it look like donghyun is holding back tears? "you two are acting like i won"

"you already won my heart, woojinie"

woojin chokes on his own saliva when he hears hyungseob's voice. youngmin and donghyun tells him they will be in their original seats and leave. woojin and hyungseob are now alone, except for lee chaeyeon who is ready to perform.

hyungseob hugs him tight and woojin awkwardly hugs back. it's the first time hyungseob hugs him like that and he already loves it. "it was so amazing! you are amazing!"

"it's because i have the best fan ever," is that pink he sees on the older's cheeks? "oh, right. next time, don't ruin a white shirt by writing my name on it," hyungseob looks at his shirt and tells him that this is his favorite shirt now. it's embarassing but ahn hyungseob is cute so he doesn't say anything more.

they reach the crowd, arms linking, and separate because woojin wants to see his parents then will sit with youngmin and donghyun again, because after the competition, woojin will have dinner with his friends so hyungseob will see him there anyways. hyungseob pouts, congratulates him once again and goes back to jihyun. yerim is already talking to their parents.

they do a family hug. his relatives are really acting like he won the competition.

"chan oppa talked to me when i was on my way," yerim starts. "he said that a certain kwon soonyoung was amazed by your performance"

"oh my god," he thinks he will die. this is better than winning the competition.

"who is kwon soonyoung?" his dad asks. he answers that he is a student and almost professional dancer from a dance school, the school he wants to attend after he graduates. their parents nods. woojin is lucky to have parents who let him do what he wants to do in his life and will always support him no matter what.

forty five minutes later, when all of the performances are finished, all the dancers are asked to go to the stage. it's small they are all glued to each other. so woojin stays in the side, his arm around chan's shoulders. they are whispering to each other while the school's director presents the judge. woojin has almost forgotten that there were judges.

they call out the top ten and woojin starts to get nervous. chan has a hand on his lower back and tries to confort him by saying that this competition means nothing. easy to say when you are the school's best dancer aka lee chan aka the one who will get first place. he snorts as it is already the top six, and it's not woojin.

"if i'm not sixth, where am i then?" he groans.

"last place, why?" chan says while smirking. woojin pinches his shoulder. chan is so weird; complimenting him then making fun of him.

woojin ends up being the third place. he is definitely crying as he places himself next to hwang yeji who is fourth. they do a small handshake even if woojin doesn't know her because they are not from the same grade.

he isn't surprised when chan is first and he thinks he is the loudest, along with hyungseob, to cheer for his bestfriend. it sucks jihoon and haknyeon aren't here and chan doesn't forget to point it out in his thanks speech. he gives to chan a smile and park jisung, who is third, steps back to let them interact.

"i can't believe the three people i came for are in the top three," mark says once they are outside. there are no adults anymore because it's already ten and they have left to let the kids have fun after the competition.

they form a big group. there are woojin, hyungseob, chan, mark, daehwi, euiwoong, donghyuck, jisung, jaemin and three others people who woojin doesn't remember the names (renjun, jeno and chenle). they are joined by jihoon and haknyeon not long after, who will never miss a free meal.

"can you believe a freshman beat a senior," donghyuck exclaims and woojin thinks that he will, in fact, never like him. "congratulations, jisungie"

the youngers leave so there are only the five seniors left who suggested they will eat pizza somewhere.

they make a lot of noises as they walk into seoul's busy streets. before they buy pizzas, jihoon and hyungseob ask to stop by a clothing store, telling them thatr the best shopping is night shopping. woojin goes too, hoping there will be baseball caps because he is suddenly craving that.

woojin finds his cap and jihoon finds pants and goes to the fitting room. woojin stays with hyungseob, their shoulders touching as the older is looking for clothes. woojin wants to put his arm around the other's waist but he stops himself from doing it, even though knowing that hyungseob definitely won't mind.

"there's nothing," hyungseob whines, facing woojin. their faces are close and there are only two inches and a half separating their lips.

will it look bad if woojin suddenly leans in and kisses him?

"woojin," hyungseob whispers and woojin gulps.

"yeah?"

"what you are about to do, don't do it because we are in public"

what. woojin watches as hyungseob grabs a random shirt, which woojin is sure that the other said that it was ugly, and goes to the fitting room. jihoon comes out and looks at hyungseob with raised eyebrows.

"what did you do to hyungseob?" he asks woojin once he reaches him, putting the pant back to where it was. "don't tell me you tried to kiss him!" woojin tries to protest because no, they didn't kiss at all, but jihoon continues. "woojin, what did we said? we don't kiss someone when we don't know if they are consent," jihoon says with a motherly voice and woojin sighs then repeats.

"we didn't kiss. really not," jihoon hums, like he doesn't believe him. "i swear. hyungseob is weird though"

"man, he was blushing hard. you definitely did something"

(woojin walks to daehwi and euiwoong making out in the highschool's bathroom. it's a sight he never needed to see and definitely didn't expect.

"what the fuck," he says to himself then washes his hands as if nothing happened.

he looks at himself in the mirror and gives himself a peace sign and does fingergun. he turns to leave the bathroom, ignoring the awkward silence filling the air.

"no, actually. what the fuck," he turns to the juniors. "i thought you liked samuel," daehwi says that they really are only friends. "wait. then why when we talked about your crushes, euiwoong, you said that his crush was bae jinyoung? hyungseob and i are really boo boo the fool"

just at this moment, "why are we boo boo the fool together?"

"nothing!" daehwi yells.

"euiwoong and daehwi are dating," woojin says as he watches hyungseob falls on the ground. the latter then stands up and hits the two youngest for not telling him. woojin doesn't stop him because they both deserve it.)

it's winter holiday (in march). these two weeks holidays are usually used by seniors to study for their final exams. so that's what woojin does the whole day, especially in mathematics because he sucks at mathematics. he sucks so much that even his sister can resolve a maths problem for highschoolers.

because he is studying hard, he doesn't see any of his friends, neither does he call or text them. he doesn't have time to feel bad because he isn't the best student so he has to study hard. even if his parents aren't too strict with his grades, he doesn't want to disappoint them. if only dance was a real subject and not just an activity after school time.

he knows that jihoon and haknyeon aren't studying. haknyeon is one of these fuckers who don't study but get straight A's on a silver plate. jihoon just seems to not really care but he is also good, not as good as haknyeon, but he gets B's even if he doesn't study. he wants to study music abroad, maybe america.

mark and chan are like woojin, struggling to get good grades. chan's mom is like woojin's parents so chan studies but not too much. the opposite, mark's parents are kind but they are the worst when it comes to school so mark studies hard but doesn't have good grades. mark is like the most hardworking person woojin has never seen.

jihoon and haknyeon send texts to the _memes only_ groupchat but only chan occasionally replies when he has time. woojin and mark are awfully quiet, even though woojin reads the conversation. so haknyeon, day five into the holidays, decides to add hyungseob to the groupchat because no one knows what he is doing.

hyungseob doesn't say anything nor read the conversation when he is added, just like mark, so woojin assumes he is studying too. but maybe he is wrong so it makes him worry more than he is supposed to be. hyungseob is seventeen, he can survive without talking to his friends.

his mother calls him for dinner and he sits next to his dad, across from his sister. "hey yerim, you are friend with jihyun right? can you ask her what is hyungseob doing?" yerim smirks then nods and takes out her phone of her jeans pocket.

"not now, sweetie," their mother says as she puts food on the table.

later in the night, yerim tells him that hyungseob studies the day and works in a small convenience store the night so he doesn't have time to reply to the messages. she also gives him the address because she and jihyun know he is going to visit hyungseob at his work.

and that's what he does.

it is nearly one in the morning, woojin has finished to study chinese and he opens the door of the small 7 eleven. there is nobody, except for hyungseob at the counter, the boy pratically sleeping with his hand in his palm. woojin grabs a cup of ramen and a banana milk before heading to the counter.

"seob," he says softly to not scare the older. nevertheless, hyungseob jumps from his spot, places a hand on his heart and looks at woojin with big eyes. woojin smiles and show his purchases with a hand.

hyungseob scans them. he frowns. "aren't you allergic to bananas?"

"it's for you," hyungseob nods and asks for the money. woojin gives it to him and hyungseob wishes him a goodnight. "nope. i'm staying"

"why? you don't have to," hyungseob smiles. it's small because he is tired so woojin doesn't say anything even though he loves the other's big smile.

"when is your shift over?"

"at six," hyungseob pouts.

"and i'm not going to let you suffer for another," he looks at the clock. "five hours! so i'm staying and you have no right to say anything about that. why are are you even working? i thought you were from a wealthy family"

"right. but my parents don't wanna buy me anything anymore so i'm here to have extra money," he explains and it makes sense. but it isn't healthy for hyungseob to work at night and have little to no sleep.

"you must be tired though," woojin says as he arrange hyungseob's messy hair. hyungseob answers with a big sigh, agreeing to what woojin just said. "aw, you look cute in the uniform"

maybe woojin shouldn't have said that.

hyungseob stops himself from putting the money in the cash register. "aren't you going to eat that?" he points to the cup of ramen on the counter.

"yeah, sorry," woojin goes to fill out the cup with hot water.

"no need"

they talk for three hours until woojin feels tired. but hyungseob is worst. plus, there is literally nobody, no one coming to buy snacks like woojin did. woojin is at his fourth cup of ramen already and has drunk three cans of ice tea. it's okay though, he is with hyungseob so everything is okay and he doesn't regret eating unhealthy things.

woojin tells hyungseob how everyone is doing and that haknyeon added him to their groupchat. "you don't need to stay. we mostly say dumb things and chan always talks about his girlfriend so this isn't fun. actually, mark talks about dong fucking hyuck all the time too"

hyungseob laughs loudly even if it isn't funny. well, you know, tiredness. "and you don't talk about anyone?"

"no?" woojin reaches for sour cream and onions pringles. hyungseob tells him it's two thousands wons and he gives him seven thousands instead, telling him to keep the change. hyungseob doesn't say anything because it's like woojin is threatening him. "why would i?"

"not even a crush?"

"what- no- hyungseob-" why is hyungseob insisting like that.

then, he remembers the day of the competition where they almost kissed and hyungseob said something weird and avoided him for the rest of the night. they never talked about it because hyungseob hadn't acted weird around him the next week at school and woojin was too shy to bring it out. and like jihoon always says: never kiss someone if you don't know if they are consent.

but, maybe. maybe they should talk about it? woojin doesn't like confrontation but he is willing to talk, even if it's four in the morning and they are both tired, so tired that woojin might say something stupid.

ok. maybe this isn't the right thing to do right now.

but woojin feels drunk (screw the ice tea's, he thinks) and they are talking about crushes and girlfriends and boyfriends and woojin has this huge crush on hyungseob.

"do you want me to talk about someone?"

this isn't what woojin wanted to say. no. he wanted to say something like _how about the day we almost kissed?_

"i didn't say anything, woojin," hyungseob says. "i was just curious, you know"

woojin frowns. "and you know that it isn't because i don't talk about someone in the groupchat that i don't like someone"

hyungseob breathes out. "yeah," they are now looking into each other's eyes. "yeah, woojin, i know"

woojin is feeling brave and suddenly he isn't shy. "what about you? do you talk about someone?"

hyungseob smiles and woojin gulps. "maybe i am," woojin opens his mouth but hyungseob shushes him. "maybe i am not"

"fuck you, hyungseob"

"such rude words, woojinie," he exclaims, faking indignation.

maybe he is inventing it but it seems like they are (terribly) flirting. hyungseob must know by now that woojin likes him. and woojin thinks hyungseob likes him back because he isn't _that_ dense, like jihoon says, but he is still afraid that hyungseob is just joking.

"hyungseob," he calls out.

"woojin," hyungseob whispers. woojin will never get enough of hyungseob saying his name with this soft voice of his. "there is the counter between us." right, woojin sees that. "do you want to lean in again?"

woojin stops for a few seconds then searches for a sign of amusement in hyungseob's face but the other is just looking at him, waiting for him to do anything.

"seriously?"

"never been so serious"

woojin screams on the inside.

their first kiss happens to be on a friday night in four in the morning, in a 7 eleven, while they are both tired and woojin has to stand on his tip-toes because there is the counter between us and hyungseob doesn't make any effort.

this isn't the perfect kiss at all but when they pull back, hyungseob is wearing the biggest smile he has ever had and woojin tells himself that this is best kiss. he also feels his whole body burning.

"so, i like you," he says because no one is talking and they kind of need to confess now.

"only like?" woojin groans and gently hits him. "yeah, yeah, yeah. i know. i like you too, woojinie. i've liked you for two months now"

"i'm sorry?"

"yeah! but i didn't confess because you seemed like you didn't like me back and, well, there was sohye, remember? and, no offense, but you look like these hot assholes hets so," hyungseob casually admits while eating woojin's pringles.

"uh," woojin doesn't know what to say with this information. "this is embarassing but the guys would have told you anyways so... maybe, and i insist on the maybe, i got this crush on you when we were in the same class in freshman year"

"you've got to be kidding me, park woojin!" woojin cringes. why is hyungseob so excited about that information? "and here i thought you hated me all these years until we started talking three months ago," he dramatically says. "no, for real. you're a great actor i guess"

_no_, just great at hiding his feeling and being the most awkward person ever.

"shut up"

"make me"

hyungseob is bold. "i definitely won't kiss you because you keep eating the onions pringles"

"hey! you ate them before we kissed and i didn't say anything!"

woojin laughs and hyungseob starts to pout. he holds his hand instead, promising that they will kiss when their teeth are clean and they are not in a convenience store.

**(WOOJIN)** so seob and i r dating ig - _4:22AM_

**(JIHOON)** we waited for one (1) message from u and the only thing we get is a lame "jinseob is real" at 4am???????? - _4:25AM_

**(JIHOON)** need new friends - _4:25AM_

**(MARK)** lol i was sleeping and i dreamed of hyungseob, woojin, are and dating being in the same sentence so here i am - _4:26AM_

**(MARK)** but congratulations!!! finally - _4:26AM_

**(HAKNYEON)** i dont wanna know why u r telling us that at 4am, like i dont wanna know what just happened, no thank u - _4:27AM_

**(CHAN)** good luck to hyungseob !! - _4:27AM_

**(WOOJIN)** wtf -_ 4:27AM_

"jinseob?" hyungseob asks because he is reading the conversation from his own phone.

"woojin and hyungseob. jinseob," woojin says with a sigh because their friends are idiots, and hyungseob nods with a smile. he frowns. "i still can kick you out if you want. this groupchat is just pure crack"

"no it's fine. daehwi is yelling in my dms because jihoon told him that we are dating"

news spread fast.

"don't answer. he deserves it since he didn't tell us about he and euiwoong," he pauses. "wait. let me call youngmin hyung before daehwi tells him"

youngmin doesn't answer because the old guy must be sleeping.

("can i call you _babe_?" hyungseob says as a client enters the store and looks at the worker with big and surprised eyes.

"my name is jaehwan, you don't need to call me _babe_, i mean")


End file.
